Le Centre de Recherche, Développement et Autres
by Nelja
Summary: Quelques ficlettes humoristiques sur les chercheurs du Centre de Recherche et Développement. Après la cuisine, les pétitions, l'argent de poche, le Blob, les ragots, Don Kanonji et les dossiers, chapitre 8 : La 12e division fête le Nouvel An.
1. Expériences culinaires

_Ce recueil va contenir quelques fics sur la 12e division, enfin, le Centre de Recherche et Développement, aussi dit les tarés qui font des expériences. Ce sera principalement de l'humour débile, parfois un peu noir. J'utilise le nom fanon (Kusari) de la petite shinigamiette avec des chaînes dans ses tresses, parce que les périphrases, au bout d'un temps, ça devient lourd..._

_Ce premier chapitre concerne la cuisine, avec Isane en special guest._

* * *

Isane n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de se rendre au Centre de Recherche et Développement pour examiner leurs nouvelles prothèses en tant que vice-capitaine de la division des soigneurs, et éventuellement pour lancer des projets de travail en commun.

Bien sûr, elle devait reconnaître que leurs divisions avaient parfois des rôles assez proches. Mais l'esprit qui s'en dégageait était assez différent, pour dire les choses poliment. Et puis, le capitaine Kurotsuchi lui faisait peur.

Ceci dit, on lui avait garanti qu'il ne serait pas là ce jour-là, étant occupé à d'autres recherches, impliquant probablement le transformation de petites souris en hollows... et là, malgré l'impolitesse de la chose, elle avait coupé la parole à son interlocuteur pour ne pas avoir à en entendre plus. Et il avait été temps de passer à table. Un grand repas avait été préparé en son honneur, lui avait dit Nemu.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ne rien dire, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais parfois, elle ne savait pas fermer sa bouche au bon moment.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il des sortes... des choses pointues et métalliques, dans les langoustines ?"

"Des électrodes !" s'exclama Kusari - la jeune fille avec des chaînes dans ses tresses, celle qu'elle connaissait un peu de l'association des femmes shinigami, et qui se trouvait en cet instant à sa droite. "Ben en fait, on a profité de l'occasion pour faire quelques expériences..."

Devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille, son voisin de gauche, celui qui avait des petites cornes - Akon, se rappela-t-elle - fit l'erreur de croire que tout irait mieux une fois que l'explication serait complète. "Certaines personnes disent que les langoustes souffrent moins quand on les plonge directement dans l'eau bouillante. Parce qu'elles meurent instantanément. D'autres disent qu'elle ne se rendent compte de rien si on les met au départ dans de l'eau froide qu'on chauffe ensuite très lentement, parce leur organisme s'adapte. Alors nous avons fait une étude comparative."

"Mais pourquoi... pourquoi les électrodes ?" demanda Isane timidement, sachant que cette question était une mauvaise idée au moment même où elle la formulait.

Hiyosu - son voisin d'en face qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un shinigami, et qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, même si elle savait que c'était très injuste et discriminatoire de sa part - eut un ricanement. "Parce que ce n'est pas très expressif, une langouste, demoiselle. Alors il faut bien mesurer la douleur au niveau des nerfs."

"Et ça ne leur fait pas mal ?" demanda Isane en observant la taille impressionnante de la pique.

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Kusari d'un ton sans réplique. "Si on ne faisait pas attention à de tels détails, ça fausserait énormément l'expérience !"

"Oh..."

Isane regarda son assiette. Elle aimait les langoustines.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie d'en manger de toute sa vie.

Et elle crut à une mauvaise blague quand, au moment d'amener le plat de pommes de terres, elle s'aperçut qu'elles avaient aussi de longues tiges de métal plantées dans la chair.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez mesuré les niveaux de douleurs des pommes de terre !" s'exclama-t-elle, et ce n'était certainement pas la bonne façon de le dire, parce que cela semblait malpoli. En attendant, il y avait au bas mot neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur mille pour qu'elle soit soulagée d'un horrible doute - ce qui laissait une chance sur mille, ou un peu moins, pour qu'elle soit traumatisée à vie.

"Mais non !" s'exclama Kusari d'un air offensé.

"Ce ne sont pas des électrodes, ce sont des thermocapteurs." ajouta Hiyosu, en mangeant une des pommes de terre, après avoir soigneusement enlevé la pique. Son ton exprimait tout le mépris du monde envers les gens incapables de distinguer une électrode d'un thermocapteur.

"C'est parce que les pommes de terre restent chaudes très longtemps." précisa Kusari.

Isane essaya de trouver un rapport.

"En fait," expliqua Akon, "nous nous sommes demandés comment ça se faisait. Elles pourraient avoir tout simplement une capacité calorifique exceptionnellement élevée, mais elles ne mettent pas si longtemps à chauffer. Alors nous avons émis l'hypothèse que c'était la réaction de cuisson de l'amidon qui était de nature exothermique, et continuait après qu'on a retiré les pommes de terre du feu."

Isane était sûre qu'à un certain stade de ses études, elle avait été capable de comprendre tous les mots de cette explication.

"Alors on a mis des thermocapteurs, pour voir la courbe d'évolution. Mais on peut aussi l'utiliser pour voir si on ne rique pas de se brûler la bouche !" ajouta Kusari en joignant le geste à la parole. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas cool ?"

Ca l'était certainement - bien plus que l'indicateur pour savoir si la langoustine qu'on était en train de manger avait beaucoup souffert, en tout cas.

Quand le chou-fleur arriva, il n'y avait pas d'électrodes, ni de thermocapteurs, ni de quoi que ce soit dedans, et Isane ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer. Elle aurait pourtant dû avoir déjà appris qu'à cette table, elle ferait de laisser tomber aussi bien sa curiosité que son sens de la conversation polie pour meubler. Elle serait certainement plus heureuse ainsi.

"C'est parce qu'Akon est fan de chou-fleur, et connait tout de sa cuisson." répondit Kusari. "Il a déjà expérimenté pendant des heures, avec plein de marmites en parallèle, pour savoir ce qui donnait le meilleur goût avec le minimum d'odeurs. Finalement, on a utilisé sa technique d'irradiation..."

Isane n'était pas sûre de vouloir tout savoir sur les techniques d'irradiation. Aussi, à partir de ce moment, elle se retint de poser des questions, que ce soit sur la composition de la sauce qui accompagnait le chou-fleur (elle était sûre qu'il y avait du thé et de la cannelle, et beaucoup d'autres, choses, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi), ou d'ailleurs sur la composition de nombreux autres plats qui suivirent.

Ils étaient délicieux.

Ils l'auraient certainement été beaucoup moins si elle avait tout su de la composition et du mode de préparation. Elle était capable d'apprendre, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait assez vite, apparemment. Déjà, l'idée que ce qu'elle mangeait semblait être un mélange de chocolat et de fromage faisait assez peur. Ca n'aurait pas dû être bon. Autant profiter de l'illusion que ça l'était.

De plus, elle était plongée dans une discussion passionnante avec ses voisins de table sur les symptômes de certaines maladies - elle n'aimait pas spécialement le large sourire qu'ils arboraient en en parlait, mais il fallait être tolérante, et Akon lui fit même des compliments sur son ouverture d'esprit, attestant que peu d'invités étaient prêts à parler de tels sujets à table.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'on lui avait déjà fait des compliments sur cela. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais demandé si ce devait effectivement être considéré comme un compliment.

Quand arriva le gâteau - magnifique, avec un glaçage superbe, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissoner en constatant qu'il avait l'apparence et le goût d'un gâteau normal. Juste meilleur. Cela cachait sûrement quelque chose.

"C'est la vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi qui l'a fait !" fit remarquer Kusari. "Elle a un centre d'analyses chimiques intégré et une base de données monstrueuse." murmura-t-elle encore, à l'oreille d'Isane.

Voilà, il y avait bien quelque chose de pas normal. Elle regarda Nemu, à l'autre bout de la table, en se demandait si elle savait que ses subordonnés parlaient d'elle en ses termes. Et si elle y accordait une quelconque importance.

"Bon, il est temps d'aller vous montrer nos prothèses !" s'exclama Akon, l'air très satisfait.

"Je pense vraiment que tu ne pourras pas en dire le moindre mal, Isane-chan !" s'exclama Kusari.

En sortant de table, elle se dit qu'elle devrait probablement, pour le bien de la collaboration entre les divisions, poser des questions sur l'origine de ce qu'on allait lui montrer, sur la façon de les créer.

Et qu'elle allait le faire, bien sûr parce que la capitaine Unohana lui demanderait certainement un rapport à ce sujet.

Pourtant, elle se demandait si ce repas n'avait pas été servi expressément pour lui montrer que le Centre de Recherche et Développement est beaucoup plus attirant si on se contente de regarder les résultats sans poser de questions.


	2. Libertés fondamentales

_Je pense qu'on peut dire que cette fic est PG-13 pour des sujets potentiellement dérangeants. D'un autre côté, si vous lisez Bleach, ça reste plutôt drôle et infiniment moins terrible que les vrais passages avec Mayuri._

* * *

"Ah, Akon !" s'exclama Kusari en entrant dans le laboratoire sans prévenir, agitant un bout de papier. "Est-ce que tu as signé la pétition ?"

"Quelle pétition ?" demanda-t-il flegmatiquement, sans prendre la peine de formuler un "Non." aisément déductible de sa réponse.

"Pour la modification des statuts et réglements du Gotei 13 !" Akon s'étrangla. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les pétitions sur les noms des pilules d'âme artificielle. C'était un gros morceau, et la contestation politique était quelque chose qu'il rangeait de côté, sans pour autant la négliger, mais cela avait environ la trois-cent-vingt-huitième place sur sa liste de priorités. "Quels statuts ?"

"L'article 203B !" s'exclama Kusari avec toute l'assurance de la personne qui ignorait elle-même, jusqu'à la veille, la signification ou même l'existence d'un tel sigle. "C'est celui qui interdit aux shinigami de se trancher un bras, une jambe, ou en règle générale de se livrer à toute automutilation à caractère permanent et volontaire."

C'était assez normal, calcula un instant Akon. Bien sûr, c'était une restriction de libertés fondamentales de la personne humaine, mais les shinigami étaient des militaires, après tout, et il était logique que l'autorité ait besoin de personnes entières pour les combats contre les hollows. On leur autorisait de façon exceptionnelle l'allomutilation, après tout, alors pourquoi pas... Ah.

Il comprenait soudain le problème.

"C'est un article passéiste qui ne tient absolument pas compte des progrès de la science !" s'exclama encore Kusari. "Le capitaine Kurotsuchi fait actuellement campagne pour faire rajouter une clause qui introduit une exception, dans le cas où il y a volonté de remplacer immédiatement l'organe manquant par un autre plus performant, et il faut lui montrer qu'on le soutient !" Elle agita le papier sous le nez de son collègue. "Alors, tu signes ?"

Akon se saisit machinalement de la petition. "C'est flou, quand même, "plus performant". On peut créer des organes qui soient intéressants d'un certain point de vue, mais moins perfectionnés d'autres points de vue... il faudrait définir ça."

Kusari sembla considérer l'argument. "On devrait faire une commission. Avec des gens d'autres divisions pour donner leur avis."

Akon hocha la tête. "Si ça se fait, je marche."

"je vais en parler au capitaine !" s'exclama Kusari. "Mais je retiens ! Dès que tout est prêt, je te harcèle psychologiquement et physiquement jusqu'à ce que tu signes !"

Elle sortit de la salle en courant.

C'était la quatre-vingt-onzième petition qu'elle lui ferait signer, calcula-t-il, et la vingt-neuvième sur laquelle il lui proposait un changement significatif avant de signer.

Il se demanda un instant lequel d'eux deux était le plus influençable, avant de se replonger dans ses tubes à essai.


	3. Echelle de valeurs

_Cette fic-là est classée R pour discussions sexuelles et amoralité flagrante... Si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas !_

* * *

"Tiens, j'ai une idée !" s'exclama Kusari alors qu'elle était en train de travailler sur un corps artificiel avec ses collègues.

Ils s'interrompirent poliment, lui accordant l'attention qu'elle réclamait, pour l'entendre proposer : "Si on fabriquait des corps artificiels de certaines personnalités parmi les plus esthétiques et renommées du seireitei, et qu'on les revendait en tant que jouets sexuels pour se faire de l'argent de poche ?"

Hiyosu et Akon restèrent silencieux, évaluant la proposition.

Rin, le quatrième membre du groupe de travail qui avait été transféré récemment, se tut aussi, mais plus sous le choc de la proposition inattendue que par contrecoup d'un fonctionnement intense de son cerveau. Il y gagna de se faire complètement négliger par ses collègues.

Ce n'était pas techniquement impossible. En dehors de leurs dix heures (sans compter les heures supplémentaires) de travail quotidien, les membres du Centre de Recherche et Développement avaient encore libre accès aux laboratoires.

Cette règle datait du temps du capitaine Urahara. Non seulement c'était un agréable avantage en nature, mais ce n'était pas forcément un mauvais calcul non plus. On ne peut jamais savoir quand une idée géniale et utile va surgir au milieu d'un amusement personnel.

On les y retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent. On aurait pu croire qu'ils aimeraient passer un peu de temps ailleurs, mais en pratique, toute personne qui n'était pas sincèrement passionnée par les activités scientifiques plus que par tout le reste finissait assez rapidement par fuir en décidant qu'aller trancher du hollow était moins gore et moins dangereux.

L'habitude de fabriquer lors de ces sessions des ustensiles et autres pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle datait aussi du capitaine Urahara, et elle avait perduré. Mais il n'avait jamais été question d'en faire commerce.

"Je ne pense pas que le capitaine Kurotsuchi sera d'accord." fit remarquer Akon.

Cette remarque plongea ses camarades dans une profonde perplexité. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se sentaient des devoirs envers lui, en dehors du temps de travail. Mais personne n'avait envie de se faire trancher en petits morceaux tout vivant, ou pire.

"Ce n'est pas sûr ! Je pense qu'il s'en ficherait !" s'exclama Kusari.

"Tu en es certaine ?"

"Hum..."

"Il n'est pas forcé de le savoir." bougonna Hiyosu.

"Et si ce n'est pas public, comment vous comptez les vendre ?" demanda Akon.

Un moment de réflexion suivit. C'était une bonne question.

"Je pourrais faire de la pub auprès de l'association des femmes shinigami." dit Kusari d'une voix hésitante et légèrement contrariée. "L'ennui, c'est qu'alors on risque de ne fabriquer que des mecs, hum, et peut-être Shinhouin-san..." Elle sembla hésiter. "Ceci dit, je pourrais demander à certaines d'entre elles de faire de la pub auprès de leurs amis mecs. Ca _pourrait_ marcher."

Il était sous-entendu, pour faire marcher le raisonnement, que Mayuri n'était l'ami de personne. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus audacieuse du discours.

Akon ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. "Il faudrait les vendre très cher pour rentrer dans nos frais."

"Et alors ?" demanda Hiyosu. "Tu crois qu'on ne trouverait pas de clients ?"

"Je pense que ce serait tous des riches."

C'était indéniable. Akon laissa un silence hésitant s'abattre sur ses amis. Les membres du Centre de Recherche et Développement étaient pour la plupart d'origine populaire ou de toute petite noblesse - la position n'était pas aussi prestigieuse qu'un rang équivalent voué au combat - et l'idée d'améliorer d'une quelconque façon la vie des hautes classes n'était pas forcément pour leur plaire.

"Et puis," asséna Akon, ça nous prendrait du temps sans rien avoir de créatif ! Ca serait toujours la même chose !"

C'était l'argument ultime. Le manque de créativité, dans la douzième division, était considéré comme la dernière des plaies, l'équivalent de la fuite devant un adversaire dans la onzième division, du massacre à la tronçonneuse d'un homme à terre dans la quatrième ou de chaussettes trouées dans la sixième.

Akon eut un petit sourire victorieux.

Hiyosu bougonna : "De toute façon, ce serait vexant de savoir qu'on n'est plus les seuls à en profiter."

Kusari semblait contrariée.

"J'ai une nouvelle idée !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Si nous vendions seulement ceux qui ont des défauts et qu'on n'a pas pu utiliser, ou bien ceux qui ont déjà servi ? Ca serait mieux que de les stocker ou de les détruire ! Avec juste quelques réactions stéréotypées implantées, ça ne reviendrait pas si cher, et ça ne prendrait pas tant de temps. Et..." elle brava Akon du regard "cela _pourrait_ être créatif d'imaginer les différentes personnalités."

Il prit l'air pensif. Il n'avait plus rien à objecter, cette fois. Kusari finit par ricaner quand il hocha la tête en soupirant, à cours d'arguments.

Hiyosu avait l'air assez enthousiasmé par les nouvelles possibilités que cela offrait, en contradiction avec ce qu'il venait juste d'affirmer.

Le petit nouveau, lui, avait l'air assez horrifié par la décision finale.

"Est-ce que ça ne serait pas..." bégaya-t-il, "vous savez, pas très éthique ?"

Ses trois camarades le regardèrent avec sur le visage une expression située à l'exact milieu entre l'horreur et l'envie d'éclater de rire - un équilibre tout à fait difficile à atteindre, et encore plus à tenir.

"...envers les gens dont on vendrait les corps, je veux dire ?"

Ce fut Kusari qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

"Tu es mignon." dit-elle "et tu as un joli visage."

Il la regarda comme si elle allait l'agresser sexuellement sur place. "Et alors ?"

"Alors je n'ai pas envie que tu meures tout de suite. Tu vois, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir... ce genre d'opinions ici, tant qu'on n'embête pas les autres avec. Mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire, et surtout _jamais_ devant le capitaine Kurotsuchi."

Les autres acceptèrent de bonne grâce de continuer seulement tous les deux un instant, le temps qu'ils reviennent.

Après tout, l'échelle de valeurs de la douzième division était quelque chose de bien aussi important à expliquer aux nouveaux que la partie scientifique.


	4. Beware of the Blob

_Fic classée PG-13, je pense, pour images mentales quelque peu effrayantes. Aussi, des références au tome 15._

* * *

_Beware of the Blob!  
It creeps and leaps and glides and slides across the floor  
Right through the door and all around the wall,  
A splotch, a blotch,  
Be careful of the Blob!_

(BO bien connue de film de série Z)

* * *

"Il y a une _chose_ dans le labo !" s'exclama la voix paniquée d'un des petits nouveaux.

"Il y a plusieurs centaines de choses dans le labo, alors apprenez à être plus précis dans vos descriptions !" leur lança Akon de l'autre salle. Il n'allait pas se déplacer pour des jeunes incapables, non seulement de régler un problème, mais de dire quel était le problème.

"Non, je veux dire, une chose qui bouge !"

"Si ça sort d'une éprouvette, remets-le dedans." lança Kusari. "Si ça ressemble à un hollow... quelqu'un a son sabre, chez vous ?"

"Ca ne ressemble à rien... et c'est gros..." dit une toute petite voix. Encore une nouvelle, mais celle-là était mignonne, aussi les Grands Anciens se décidèrent-ils à se déplacer lentement pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être une certaine mesure de curiosité devant une description aussi fragmentaire jouait-elle aussi.

Une masse informe et verdâtre traversait le laboratoire d'un pas décidé - enfin, un pas très métaphorique, mais cela ne sonnait pas très bien de parler d'un rythme de pompage décidé. Elle se faisait de temps en temps séparer un instant en deux par un pied de table ou de chaise, puis se reformait.

"Oh, mais c'est le capitaine !" s'exclama Akon d'un ton détaché, qu'il exagérait peut-être même un peu pour voir les visages choqués des nouveaux. "Il n'y a rien à craindre."

"Enfin, sauf si vous lui avez marché dessus." fit remarquer Kusari, avec un sourire presque effrayant à force d'être malicieux. "Là vous pouvez vous inquiéter, mais pour une bonne raison, au moins." Un des nouveaux, celui qui avait crié, s'étrangla.

"On n'aurait pas osé." dit la jeune fille en tremblant. "Il fait vraiment peur." Puis, se reprenant. "Sans vouloir l'offenser, bien sûr..."

"Il ne peut pas vous entendre." précisa Hiyosu d'un air vaguement ennuyé.

"C'est incroyable de voir comment une simple flaque d'eau peut être aussi effrayante." conclut-elle, moitié tremblante, moitié rassurée.

"C'est magnifique, hein ?" intervint Akon. "Mais elle nous semble effrayante, c'est tout, sans aucun critère objectif. Ce sont les miracles de la sélection naturelle..."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à sélectionner." protesta Kusari. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu beaucoup de générations des capitaines Kurotsuchi."

"Je pense qu'il parle plutôt de sélection sur nous." intervint Hiyosu. "mais même là, je ne sais pas s'il y a assez de générations."

"Parlons plutôt de sélection mémétique, alors. Si ça se trouve, même sans en parler explicitement, nous instruisons les petits dans cette connaissance ! Pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il à la fille.

"Euh... peut-être..." dit-elle du ton de la personne qui n'avait pas tout compris.

"Ce quatrième division, par contre..." continua Akon, rêveur. "Celui qui avait trouvé que c'était une saleté et avait bataillé pour l'attraper avec sa serpillière et le mettre dans son seau... Je crois qu'il n'était pas adapté à son environnement."

Hiyosu prit un air vaguement dégouté, et Kusari eut une expression presque compatissante.

C'était suffisamment rare pour que les imaginations de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à l'affaire se mettent à battre la campagne.

"Mais, euh, il fait souvent ça ?" demanda un des nouveaux.

"Avec les quatrième division ?"

"Non, non !" Les images mentales avaient déjà fait leur chemin, à en juger par ce ton horrifié. "Se transformer en eau."

"Oh, seulement quand il est en mauvaise posture dans un combat." Akon consulta ses camarades. "Les maléfices errants doivent être vraiment forts, hein ?"

"Sans doute." Kusari ne semblait absolument pas concernée par la question. "Ou alors, il a utilisé la confusion comme prétexte pour se disputer une fois de plus avec le capitaine Zaraki ?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment Zaraki fait pour être résistant au poison à ce point. Aux blessures, je veux bien, mais au poison ? C'est un mystère de la science." constata Hiyosu sur un ton qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie d'être classé mystère de la science.

Comme la discussion s'éternisait, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur travail, qui commençait certainement à s'ennuyer d'eux aussi fort qu'ils s'ennuyaient de lui.

Mais alors qu'Akon allait franchir la porte, le petit nouveau le retint par la manche. "Il va vraiment savoir que c'est moi qui lui ai marché dessus ? Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il va faire une analyse biométrique de la transpiration qui sera passée à travers la semelle de tes chaussures... Je blaguais, il va probablement juste regarder les caméras de surveillance."

Le petit eut l'air profondément déconfit.

"Mais maintenant que tu en fais mention, il y a certaines de nos remarques qu'il faudrait peut-être modifier, et nous, nous savons pirater et modifier les systèmes de surveillance, pas vrai, et toi non..." Après l'avoir mené au bord de l'hystérie, Akon conclut en soupirant. "C'est bon, je peux bien effacer quelques points de plus, pendant que j'y suis."

"Merci, merci !" s'exclama le petit.

"De rien. Sauf que tu me dois la vie, alors un café en récompense, ça serait bien pour commencer, pas vrai ?"

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait avoir des cafés gratuitement pendant encore quelques mois. Tel était le tarif de la reconnaissance éternelle.


	5. Ragots

_Je pense que celle-là peut être cataloguée T/PG-13, il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers, et il y a des allusions Mayuri/Kuukaku... si vous aimez le couple, vous pouvez considérer que c'est vrai, et sinon, que c'est juste les chercheurs du Centre qui se font des films. :-)_

* * *

"J'ai un ragot !" annonça triomphalement Rin en entrant dans la pièce. "Et un beau !"

L'équipe de recherche au complet lui accorda une attention immédiate, quoique modérée. La chasse aux bruits divers était un sport assez pratiqué au sein de la douxième division : cela permettait de tester de manière certaine des appareils d'espionnage indétectables, aussi bien que de glousser, en silence ou pas. De toute façon, la quête de la connaissance sous toute ses formes devait toujours être encouragée, par principe.

D'un autre côté, les petits jeunes avaient pour habitude d'énoncer comme des nouveautés des histoires de sexe, d'amour et assimilés, pour lesquelles tout le monde était au courant depuis des mois.

"C'est sur qui ?" demanda quand même Kusari, encourageante. Un ragot pas frais valait mieux que pas de ragot du tout.

"Sur le capitaine !" énonça Rin d'un air faussement modeste.

Les quelques bruits qui subsistaient dans la salle moururent aussi rapidement que la drosophile à laquelle on vient de trancher la tête. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait la réputation d'être totalement asexué. On ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, ni d'ailleurs avec un homme. Sa seule compagnie était formée de certains de ses officiers avec qui il discutait froidement de problèmes scientifiques, et de ses multiples victimes. Et même avec elles, il était exclusivement porté sur la torture non-sexuelle, du moins si on croyait les affirmations de Nemu, la seule d'entre elles qui était (parfois) ressortie du laboratoire dans un état propice à répondre à des questions.

En bref, si c'était vrai, c'était effectivement un ragot de premier choix.

Et même si ce n'était pas vrai, cela avait le mérite d'ouvrir à l'esprit des possibilités insoupçonnées.

"Avec qui ?" demanda Hiyosu, qui trouvait que le suspense avait déjà assez duré.

"Avec la fille du clan Shiba !"

Il y eut un silence, le temps que chacun des membres de l'équipe puisse se rappeler ce qu'il savait de Kuukaku Shiba.

"Ce ne serait pas un mauvais choix." approuva Kusari. "Elle a du caractère. Et de jolis yeux."

"En plus, elle est assez douée dans sa matière. La poudre à canon, la balistique. Elle a fait des jolies innovations, parait-il." ajouta Akon d'un ton approbateur.

"Et elle a des seins énormes." compléta Hiyosu.

Leur attention était maintenant complètement fixée sur Rin, dont la fierté était pratiquement palpable.

"Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'il lui a juste parlé, je pense qu'il peut y avoir d'autres explications." dit Akon d'une voix redevenue neutre, mettant le nouveau à l'épreuve.

"C'est pas clair ! Comme s'il parlait aux gens, d'habitude !" Kusari, elle aussi, se retourna vers Rin. "Raconte, raconte !"

"Eh bien, il était en train de lui proposer une prothèse pour son bras, très perfectionnée, et le tout absolument gratuitement !"

Il y eut un silence. En effet, la générosité était une des capacités les plus déficientes du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose.

"Et alors ?" demanda Kusari. "Elle a accepté son invitation romantique au laboratoire ?"

"En fait, elle lui a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas de prothèses, perfectionnées ou pas."

"Et il l'a incrustée dans le mur ?" demanda Hiyosu. Ce n'est pas qu'il était contre le fait d'inviter la fille du clan Shiba au laboratoire, mais après tout, des morceaux de fille du clan Shiba, ça ne serait pas si mal non plus...

"Même pas !" Rin était excité comme un électron. "Il lui a dit que si c'était nécessaire, il pouvait faire mieux qu'une prothèse, il pouvait lui rendre son vrai bras !"

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

"Comme c'est chou !" s'exclama Kusari.

Mais Akon interrompit, de sa voix calme. "Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas intéressé du tout de cette façon, il veut juste un sujet d'expériences pour savoir si on peut effectivement faire repousser un bras tombé depuis si longtemps..."

"Mais si c'était le cas, il lui suffirait de couper les bras d'une ou deux personnes, puis d'attendre suffisamment longtemps ! Non, tu es vraiment anti-romantique. Ou alors, tu es faché, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui as trouvé celui-là."

Akon soupira, et émit un commentaire peu flatteur sur le départ du capitaine Urahara qui avait placé Kusari dans un état grave de manque de ragots.

"Mais au fait," lui demanda Rin avec curiosité, "ce serait vraiment difficile pour le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Il est pourtant très avancé, dans les études sur la régénération, pas vrai ?"

"Parce qu'il a les implantations nécessaires." expliqua Akon. "C'est autrement difficile de recréer des organes chez quelqu'un qui ne les a pas - ou même, ne les avait pas au moment de l'accident, surtout quand c'est ancien."

"Il y a des recherches dans ce sens, on ne peut pas le nier." contesta Hiyosu.

"Voui, mais c'est au stade très expérimental !" s'exclama Kusari. "Personnellement, je ne me risquerais pas à ce genre de choses. On risque de se retrouver vierge, ou avec des cheveux de vingt mètres de long, ou _pire_, avant que le bras ait même commencé à repousser !"

"Et alors ?" demanda Hiyosu à Rin qui trouvait qu'on le négligeait. "Elle a accepté, cette fois ?"

"Eh bien, en fait... non. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas remplacer son bras, pour se souvenir de sa stupidité au moment où elle l'avait perdu."

"Et ensuite ?" Kusari fumait d'impatience.

"Il lui a dit qu'il était stupide de ne pas chercher à réparer ses erreurs."

"Ca me semble assez vrai." observa Akon.

"Et elle a répondu que même dans ce cas, ce n'était pas ses oignons à lui." continua Rin.

"Et alors ?" demanda Hiyosu. "Il l'a incrustée dans le mur ?"

"En fait, oui. Enfin, il a essayé. Mais elle a réussi à esquiver. Ils sont partis en s'insultant mutuellement."

Kusari prit l'air un peu déçue, puis leva le poing "Tant mieux, ça lui permettra de réessayer ! Les filles faciles ne sont pas toujours les meilleures, loin de là ! Courage, capitaine ! On est tous avec vous !"

Personne ne pensa à l'arrêter, même si Akon suveillait du coin de l'oeil, au cas où elle tenterait de monter sur la table pour faire une proclamation supplémentaire - les tables n'étaient pas toujours très stables, dans cette salle-là.

En fait, ils étaient tous en train de peser la nouvelle dans leur tête, de mesurer son importance, et surtout de chercher à déterminer s'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans ou pas.

Le problème, quand on a un capitaine sadique psychopathe, est que personne n'ose lui poser ce genre de questions pour avoir une réponse claire.

Mais quand on voit à quel point le moindre ragot permet d'avoir des images mentales aussi amusantes que dérangeantes pendant bien six mois, on se dit qu'il y a des compensations.


	6. Le Mystère de la Passion pour DonKanonji

_Fic toujours classée T/PG-13 pour les activités quotidiennes de la 12e division, dissections et autres - pendant qu'ils ne sont pas en train de regarder Don Kan'onji à la télé, bien sûr._

* * *

Les yeux des membres de la douzième division étaient habitués à observer des tortures par électrochocs à objectif scientifique, des amputations sans anesthésie, le programme des heures supplémentaires ou le capitaine Kurotsuchi de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, ils identifiaient toujours Hiyosu les bras croisés, en train de s'exclamer "Bwahahahaha" d'un air convaincu, comme un spectacle dérangeant, voire vaguement inquiétant.

Le plus bizarre était que de plus en plus de jeunes shinigami de la douzième division lui répondaient par le même signe, voire se livraient à ce rituel entre eux.

Kusari estimait être suffisamment supérieure à ces bleus niveau connaissances pour ne même plus avoir honte de leur poser une question de temps en temps. Aussi, elle sauta sur l'un d'entre eux un jour pour lui arracher la vérité, avec ce sourire enthousiaste et psychopathe qui était souverain pour qu'on lui accorde ce qu'elle désire (que ce soit l'effet de la peur ou de son pouvoir de séduction importait assez peu). En tout cas, le jeune shinigami lui expliqua sans faire aucune difficulté qu'il s'agissait d'une émission humaine qu'Hiyosu les invitait souvent à regarder.

Que la popularité de l'émission fût l'effet de son intérêt intrinsèque ou de la façon autoritaire qu'avait Hiyosu de faire ses demandes n'importait pas beaucoup non plus, puisque le moment était venu de lui poser la question directement.

Ce fut au cours d'une pause midi qu'elle lui demanda, alors qu'il était en train de boire son café : "Alors, il parait que tu regardes des programmes télévisés du monde des humains ?"

A sa grande déception, Hiyosu, au lieu de s'étrangler de honte et de recracher son café par les narines en permettant une intéressante expérience de balistique, acquiesça avec un large sourire satisfait.

"Mais quel intérêt peux-tu trouver à une de leurs émissions ?" demanda Akon, subitement intrigué.

"He bien," commença à expliquer Hiyosu, les yeux brillants d'exaltation, "il y a cet humain qu'on appelle Don Kan'onji, qui se la pète grand héros alors qu'il a des dreads et des lunettes ridicules..."

"Un peu comme le capitaine Tôsen chez nous ?" demanda Kusari, parce qu'une mesquinerie n'était jamais perdue.

"Non, non, pas du tout la même façon d'être ridicule. Il a un grand chapeau plein de couleurs, il s'enveloppe dans une grande cape qui flotte au vent et qui traîne par terre, il porte en général les costumes les plus voyants et colorés possibles, il parle un mélange de japonais et d'anglais à la syntaxe unique, et il est capable de sauter d'un hélicoptère en marche juste pour essayer (sans succès) de faire classe. Et c'est lui qui fait tout le temps "Bwahahahaha !" ."

"Ca a l'air pas mal..." remarqua Kusari sans conviction, alors qu'Akon demandait : "Mais il fait quoi, exactement, ce type, à part poser ?"

"Ah ça c'est le meilleur ! Il est exorciste-à-la-télé ! L'émission s'appelle "Flânerie chez les fantômes", et il élimine soi-disant des fantômes en leur tapant dessus avec un grand bâton, et en s'exclamant "Smells like bad spirits !" !"

"C'est un Quincy ?" demanda Akon d'un air intéressé. "Est-ce qu'il a vraiment des pouvoirs ?"

"C'est ça le plus amusant !" s'esclaffa Hiyosu de la façon répugnante qui ôtait au personnes ordinaires toute envie de lui raconter des histoires drôles. "Personne n'en sait rien ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas voir les fantômes sur leurs enregistrements, c'est bien pour ça qu'on a dû renoncer à pirater leurs caméras de surveillance et qu'on utilise encore les nôtres ! Même ceux qui ont des pouvoirs spirituels sont incapables de s'en rendre compte !"

"De toute façon, 95 des humains qui prétendent avoir des pouvoirs spirituels sont des imposteurs juste là pour arnaquer leurs voisins." remarqua Akon.

"N'est-ce pas un discours bien matérialiste de la part d'une des créatures spirituelles concernées ?" taquina Kusari.

"Justement." confirma-t-il avec le ton blasé de celui qui a perdu du temps à disséquer des imposteurs. "Je sais de quoi je parle."

"Mais alors tu ne sais même pas s'il a vraiment des pouvoirs ?" demanda Kusari d'un air extrêmement déçu qui laissait entendre que quelqu'un qui n'avait ni la curiosité intellectuelle de vouloir vérifier ni les moyens techniques de le faire était indigne de regarder ces émissions, et peut-être même de vivre, à bien y réfléchir.

"Bien sûr que si, j'ai envoyé des mouchards pour vérifier." Kusari poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à éliminer son ami et collègue au nom de ses principes. "Et c'est ça le meilleur !" (Personne ne fit remarquer à Hiyosu que c'était la troisième fois qu'il présentait un aspect comme étant le meilleur. Etre excessivement passionné brouille les capacités mathématiques et empêche de compter comme de caractériser une relation d'ordre total, c'est bien connu.)

Hiyosu poursuivait : "En fait, il prétend exorciser des fantômes, mais il ne fait que les faire disparaître et réapparaître en tant que hollows ! Rarement je me suis plus fendu la gueule qu'en apprenant ça, sauf quand l'urne funéraire de mon grand-père s'est cassée la gueule en répandant les cendres sur les cheveux de ma cousine, mais cela ne peut pas arriver tous les jours !"

Ils hochèrent la tête solennellement. Hiyosu laissait parfois transparaître une certaine mesquinerie envers les êtres munis de cheveux, au point que certains le soupçonnaient de n'avoir subi toutes ces modificatins physiques que pour que sa calvitie apparaisse plus naturelle. Il ne fallait pas faire attention ; sans compter que le spectacle avait dû effectivement être amusant. Hum, n'étaient-ils pas en train de parler d'autre chose, comme une émission télévisée ?

"Ca fait quand même du travail supplémentaire aux shinigami envoyés en patrouille dans ces endroits-là." fit remarquer Akon.

"Bah, s'il reste des âmes errantes à qui faire subir ce traitement, c'est qu'ils ne nettoient pas bien leur section de carte !" s'exclama Hiyosu.

"Et je dois avouer qu'en effet, je comprends qu'on ait envie d'apprécier l'ironie de la chose, et de se foutre de la gueule d'un exorciste qui transforme les gens en hollows." ajouta Kusari.

Hiyosu la regarda avec de grands yeux emplis d'espoirs et injectés de sang. "Ca veut dire que tu vas venir regarder ?"

"Ben pour quoi faire ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu m'as déjà tout raconté !"

Il lança un regard implorant vers Akon, qui à son tour répondit "Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus."

"Allez, quand même, juste une fois ! Un épisode, ça ne peu pas faire de mal ! C'est trop drôle, ça va vous plaire !" Il croisa les bras, s'exclama "Bwahahahaha !"

Aucun de ses amis ne le suivit, l'abandonnant dans toute la solitude blanche et glacée de celui qui se passionne pour une série qu'il est seul à aimer.

* * *

Quand Hiyosu eut sa prime spéciale pour avoir repéré la fugitive Rukia Kuchiki, une bonne partie de la division était présente malgré l'aspect formel et ennuyeux de la chose.

Cela en valait la peine, rien que pour glousser ostensiblement quand il fut question de l'habitude d'Hiyosu de faire des "recherches poussées sur son temps libre".

Le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire était de le saluer bruyamment en croisant les bras et en s'exclamant "Bwahahahaha !"


	7. Le secret du dossier secret

_Vagues spoilers sur le tome 21. Sous-entendus de couples tellement vagues que je ne précise même pas lesquels. Ecrit pour Sakoni sur le thème : La 12e division trouve le dessin d'Orihime "mon moi futur"._

* * *

Une des règles tacites de la douzième division était qu'on ne fouillait pas dans les dossiers scientifiques d'officiers plus hauts gradés, même s'ils les avaient imprudemment laissés traîner dans une pièce commune.

Une autre règle implicite que la douzième division était que si par hasard un desdits dossiers s'écroulait par terre, il fallait bien le ramasser, et regarder _un petit peu_ quelle en était la logique, bien sûr, pour ne pas le laisser dans un chaos total.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Akon qui avait été désigné au pierre-papiers-ciseaux pour faire s'écrouler _bien malencontreusement_ le classeur que le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait posé sur le coin d'une étagère.

Il était particulièrement adroit pour être maladroit, aussi d'habitude les papiers s'éparpillaient-ils comme un paquet de mikados amorcé d'un expert coup de poignet. Mais cette fois, à sa grande déception, le dossier était tellement bardé d'élastiques ultra-perfectionnés, et autres nec plus ultra de la science bureaucratique, que seuls quelques feuillets se répandirent à terre.

Pourtant, Kusari, Rin et Hiyosu s'approchèrent bien évidemment pour l'aider dans la douloureuse tâche de le remettre en place, dans un étalage de solidarité qui n'avait d'égale que l'ampleur de leur curiosité mal placée.

La première chose qui frappa leur regard fut un certain nombre de photographies d'Orihime Inoue, la jeune fille qui était venue au seireitei avec Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Le capitaine pourrait avoir plus mauvais goût !" s'exclama Kusari. "D'ailleurs, vu que ces photos sont tombées, je les garderais bien pour moi, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Si on ne les remet pas, on ne pourra pas aller regarder à quelle place elles s'insèrent dans le dossier." fit remarquer Akon. Il poursuivit sur un ton évocateur "Il y en a peut-être d'autres."

Kusari renonça, à regret, à ses projets et fit réapparaître celles des photos qu'elle avait cachées dans sa ceinture.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était un stalker." ricana Hiyosu.

"Oh, on pouvait bien voir qu'il s'intéressait à la fille, en n'étant pas complètement aveugle à ce qui se passe autour de soi." constata Akon.

Kusari et Hiyosu s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient se sentir offensés. Ou plutôt, s'il ne serait pas ridicule de montrer qu'ils étaient offensés.

"Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point ; je l'imaginais un peu moins atteint que le capitaine Zaraki avec Kurosaki." continua Akon.

"Moi, je savais." ajouta Rin, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur que Kusari et Hiyosu, que la dernière réplique d'Akon avait un peu détournés de leur énervement tout légitime. Ils foudroyèrent Rin du regard, au point que le jeune shinigami se sentit obligé de se justifier :

"Il était convalescent, aussi il a demandé à la vice-capitaine d'aller prendre ces photos. Je les ai entendus en parler. Mais plus tard, comme il a appris qu'elle en profitait pour garder pour elle les photos où il y avait le Quincy avec elle, il l'a déchirée en deux, alors elle a arrêté."

"Bon, si on regardait la suite ?" demanda Hiyosu, hargneux, et désireux de détourner la conversation sur un point où il aurait plus l'occasion de marquer sa supériorité certaine.

Le papier suivant était une transcription d'un rapport qu'avait fait Yasochika Iemura, troisième siège de la quatrième division, à propos des capacités spirituelles d'Orihime Inoue. On reconnaissait facilement que ce rapport n'avait pas été volé à la quatrième division, mais obtenu directement par le capitaine, à la fréquence des répliques comme "Euh, je peux y aller, maintenant, capitaine ?" ou "Pitié, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas, et ne me mettez pas dans cette machine non plus, ça a l'air de faire mal."

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante du rapport, ou plutôt de l'interrogatoire, puisqu'il était plus élégant d'appeler les choses par leur nom. Ces passages n'avaient été laissés que parce que c'était un enregistreur automatique qui faisait les transcriptions, et que personne n'avait encore trouvé le moyen de leur faire comprendre la notion de "partie intéressante d'un dialogue". Quelqu'un avait prétendu y arriver, une fois, mais on s'était rendu compte qu'il cachait en fait un nain génétiquement modifié dans le boîtier de l'enregistreur, et l'avis général avait été que c'était de la triche, sans compter qu'il fallait lui refiler des sandwiches et des pizzas de temps en temps.

Enfin bref. Ladite partie intéressante concernait les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. D'après le troisième siège, qui était en général considéré comme un louzeur fini mais compétent dans la partie scientifique et administrative de son boulot, elle était capable de soigner d'une façon qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le transfert d'énergie spirituelle mais plutôt avec l'inversion temporelle.

Akon siffla d'admiration. "Je comprends pourquoi il s'y intéresse."

"Parce qu'elle a de jolis cheveux ?" demanda Kusari.

"Mais non, parce qu'elle est intéressante scientifiquement !"

"Ca ne gâche rien, c'est sûr. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait enfin avoir une vérification expérimentale de la symétrie PCT ?"

Ils y réfléchirent un instant avant qu'Akon n'énonce sa conclusion : "N'importe quelle personne de bon sens voudrait faire des expériences sur elle."

C'était vrai pour une définition bien particulière du bon sens, qui impliquait le fait de préférer résoudre les mystères de l'univers et se nourrir de café à quatre heures du matin plutôt que de mener une vie simple et confortable dans la paresse, la luxure et la gourmandise ; mais comme elle était partagée par les quatre personnes présentes, il n'y eut aucune protestation.

"Ca me rassure." ajouta Hiyosu. "Je craignais qu'il se mette à avoir des goûts communs et à s'intéresser à la première jolie fille qui passe."

"A la première _très_ jolie fille qui passe." corrigea Kusari. "On peut être un peu plus difficiles que ça, quand même !"

"Peu importe. Ce n'est pas le cas." Il se saisit de la troisième feuille, la regarda avec admiration : "Regardez-moi cet échantillon d'ADN ! Des cheveux avec ça à l'intérieur, c'est quand même plus important que des jolis cheveux !"

Kusari se retint de faire une remarque insultante sur l'absence de cheveux d'Hiyosu, car cela aurait entraîné une guerre de répliques cinglantes et de coups dans la gueule qui aurait laissé aux deux autres l'occasion d'oserver ces magnifiques documents secrets avant eux. Elle se contenta de lancer un "Fais voir !" et de regarder l'échantillon d'ADN en question.

Ce n'était pas très concluant.

Il y aurait encore beaucoup d'analyse à faire pour voir tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et c'est bien dommage, s'ils avaient eu le droit d'être au courant de ce que le capitaine projetait, ils auraient bien volontiers proposé de l'aider.

Mais là, ils en étaient réduits à se rassembler autour du dernier des documents libérés, en souhaitant ardemment qu'il soit plus intéressant que tous les autres réunis.

Il l'était peut-être, dans le sens qu'il était certainement le plus difficile à interpréter. En fait, il les plongea dans une absolue perplexité.

C'était un dessin au crayon représentant un robot monté sur des chenilles, qui avait vaguement le visage d'Orihime Inoue. De sa poitrine sortaient des obus - métaphore frappante, pensa plus d'un des observateurs. Ses mains étaient remplacées par des pinces, et elle transportait un gros lance-missiles ; le tout dans un décor kitsch qui, il y a vingt ans, aurait pu sembler futuriste à des spectateurs humains.

"Vitesse maximale 380 km/h" lut Kusari en bas de la feuille, des flammes de 20000 degrés sortent de la bouche et les yeux peuvent lancer des rayons hyper-destructeurs qui..."

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" interrompit Hiyosu.

"C'est les plans qu'il a pour elle ?" résuma Rin. "C'est étrange."

"Oui." confirma Akon, "ce n'est pas vraiment crédible scientifiquement."

"Il a des fantasmes bizarres." confirma Kusari."

"Je veux dire," continua Akon, "peut-être son pouvoir de bouclier permettrait-il en effet de faire lancer organiquement des flammes aussi chaudes - même si malheureusement, sur ce point précis, je crains que les zanpakutos ne restent longtemps supérieurs."

"Justement, ça pourrait être la seule façon de faire mieux..."

"Mais pourquoi ces chenilles, alors que des jambes bien améliorées permettraient d'atteindre une vitesse encore bien supérieure avec juste quelques améliorations légères ?"

"Accessoirement, le style de dessin pourrait être meilleur." Rin essayait de détourner la conversation, peu enhousiaste à l'idée des calculs de résistance des matériaux qui ne manqueraient pas de s'ensuivre si on laissait la conversation suivre son cours ; de plus, médire du capitaine faisait partie des petits plaisirs coupables que l'on savourait en cachette.

"C'est vrai, on aurait plutôt attendu un honnête dessin avec vue de face, vue de dessus et vue de côté, et il n'y a même pas d'échelle ! On dirait presque un truc artistique, quelle horreur !"

"Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire..."

"Mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il y a un certain intérêt dans le concept." continua Hiyosu.

Kusari ne semblait pas partager cet avis. "Il y a quand même mieux à faire avec !"

"Et puis voilà," continua Hiyosu sans faire attention à l'interruption, sans même demander si elle parlait de tester la symétrie PCT ou d'autres applications plus personnelles et moins fondamentales, "ça leur apprendrait, à ces humains qui pensent que les implants cybernétiques empêchent d'utiliser l'énergie spirituelle."

"Ce n'était pas une étude scientifique, c'était un jeu de rôles !"

"Ah bon ? Ben c'était nul quand même, mais moins que les soi-disant publications scientifiques. Il est temps que le monde entier le sache !"

Ses compagnons considérèrent avec respect des motivations si nobles qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas ; ce qui n'empêcha pas Kusari de protester encore "Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça !"

"M'en fous."

"Nyanyanya."

Mais ce passionnant échange de répliques digne des capacités intellectuelles du Centre de Recherche et Développement fut interrompu par Rin qui avait regardé le dos du dessin, et avait lancé un vibrant "Oh !"

Ce cri du coeur renfermait la densité de surprise qu'on trouve habituellement chez l'homme qui vient de découvrir une nouvelle loi physique ou de trouver sa femme au lit avec toute une division de shinigami ; en un mot, malgré sa faible intensité, il annonçait des choses bien alléchantes et réussit à attirer l'attention.

Rin leur désigna les notes au dos du document, qui, par le moyen de quelques indications de dates et de lieu, montraient clairement que le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'avait rien à voir avec ce dessin, à part qu'il l'avait probablement fait dérober dans une salle de classe où il était entreposé.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" demanda Hiyosu.

"Elle se dessine comme ça ? C'est... étrange."

"En même temps, ça explique que ça ne soit pas crédible scientifiquement."

"Alors, c'est elle qui a des fantasmes bizarres ?" fit Kusari, et les autres durent se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était vraiment frustrée ces jours-ci. "Hmm, non, peut-être pas."

Akon ajouta : "N'empêche, s'_il_ récupère des choses comme ça du monde des humains, ça veut dire qu'il devient vraiment obsessionnel."

Il venait de parler sur un ton qui entendait qu'il n'était pas seulement en train d'énoncer une froide constatation, mais qu'il faisait des sous-entendus.

Tout le monde le regarda, frappé de stupeur.

D'une certaine façon, ce fut ce comportement totalement inhabituel qui les sauva. dans ce silence nouvellement créé, Rin crut entendre un bruit de pas. Une très brève et très vitale vérification les amena à la conclusion que c'était effectivement le capitaine qui se dirigeait vers la pièce, venant sans doute pour récupérer son dossier.

Ils s'éparpillèrent aussi vite que des feuilles de classeur renversé par terre. D'un classeur de mauvaise qualité sans élastiques, s'entend.

Ce n'est pas parce que, en cas de nécessité, on avait le droit de remettre les feuilles d'un dossier en place qu'il fallait attirer l'attention sur la personne qui les avait fait tomber.

Il était douloureux de dire de telles choses, mais parfois, l'ignorance était un bonheur ; surtout quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'expérimentait.


	8. Feuerzangenbowle

_Mêmes avertissements que la dernière fois, tout appartient à Tite Kubo, Kusari ne s'appelle pas vraiment comme ça mais c'est une habitude qu'ont ses fans parce qu'un personnage sans nom, ce n'est pas drôle, et les personnages continuent à avoir assez peu de morale - et en plus, cette fois, ils se bourrent la gueule pour le Nouvel An. Aussi, c'est un peu décousu, je trouve. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles est totalement intentionnelle._

* * *

"Et alors, tu verses le rhum sur le cône de sucre..."

"De révolution ?"

"Non, de sucre."

"Pourquoi un cône et pas une sphère ?"

Comme souvent au siège de la douzième division, des bruits de craie sur un tableau noir se mêlaient à des discussions agitées.

"Si on voulait des pains de sucre sphériques, il faudrait briser le moule à chaque fois, ça ne serait pas rentable." C'était la voix d'Akon.

"Oui, mais ça serait plus satisfaisant d'un point de vue théorique, de ne pas avoir de brisures de symétrie non nécessaires..."

"Vous allez m'écouter, oui ?" Rin semblait dépassé par la situation. "Je disais donc, on verse le rhum en fusion..."

"Par "en fusion", tu veux dire "à l'état liquide" ?"

"Mais nooon ! Je voulais dire "enflammé", mais vous me faîtes perdre le fil !"

"He, les gens, attendez ! La cannelle est là ! Ca, c'est le méthanéthiol !"

"Argh, on sent bien que c'est pas la cannelle ! C'est quoi ce truc ?"

"Oh, en quelque sorte, de l'essence de mauvaise haleine surconcentrée. Encore que ça relève pas mal du chou pourri aussi, vous ne trouvez pas ?" continuait Kusari, apparemment ravie.

"Mais pourquoi le flacon est sur la table ?"

"J'en ai besoin ! J'ai des expériences à faire ce soir. Il faut bien s'occuper pendant que c'est les autres qui se servent !"

"Kusari, il y a une vraie question, là. Pourquoi le flacon ressemble tant à celui de la cannelle ?"

"Bah, parce qu'il y a un nombre de formes et de couleurs limité pour les flacons, principe des tiroirs, tout ça... ou c'est des pigeons ? Je confonds toujours."

"Et pourquoi il n'y a pas d'étiquette ?"

"Elle a dû se décoller. De toute façon, à l'odeur, c'est impossible de confondre. Et heureusement, parce que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée d'en mettre dans le vin ! Ca nous tuerait tous, et en plus, ça gâcherait complètement le goût."

"Ca gâche déjà le goût de l'avoir ouverte..." ricana Hiyosu. "Et pour nous tuer... j'irais me laver, si j'étais toi. Tu étais bien proche du flacon."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer... enfin, peut-être."

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de pas menaçant se fit entendre dans l'allée.

Peu de principes d'analyse du signal permettaient d'identifier un bruit de pas comme "menaçant" de façon sûre, du moins quannd il n'était pas assez pesant pour briser le sol et distordre la gravité à son approche. Mais ce manque de précision était compensé par l'intuition, la certitude que tout les invités étaient déjà là, sans même mentionner qu'Akon avait cru voir par-dessus une étagère bouger la coiffe du capitaine.

Ce fut en tout cas lui qui eut le geste de courage de s'approcher du capitaine Kurotsuchi, peut-être pas pour lui dire qu'on n'avait pas jugé utile de l'inviter parce qu'on pensait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, mais au moins pour lui souhaiter "Bonne année, capitaine."

Ce qui était grosso modo la même chose.

Mais au lieu de menacer de tous les tuer, il se contenta de lever la tête en grognant "Il m'avait semblé sentir une odeur bizarre."

"Bizarre ?" ne put s'empêcher de répéter un des nouveaux, comme hypnotisé jusqu'à la stupidité par le ton effrayant du capitaine.

"Ah, ça doit être moi !" lança Kusari. "Mais vous comprenez, capitaine, j'ai une expérience en cours, vous savez, sur les..."

"J'avais senti le méthanéthiol, et ça n'a rien de bizarre. Cela peut être fort utile, dans certains cas. Non, ce dont je ne comprends pas la présence..." il renifla l'air, jusqu'à désigner la cuvette de vin chand "est ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?"

"Eh bien, c'est..."

"Je ne demande pas ce que c'est !" interrompit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Il renifla à nouveau. "Ethanol à haute dose, contenant en plus quelques traces de composés aromatiques et une grande quantité de saccharose, pour tromper les sens imparfaits du cobaye et lui faire croire qu'il n'est pas en train de s'intoxiquer."

Kusari ne put laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration devant une analyse chimique si finement menée avec si peu de moyens.

"Très peu efficace, d'ailleurs. Il faut toujours en boire plusieurs décilitres pour obtenir une pleine perturbation des fonctions cérébrales. Et encore, pour un être comme moi, qui résiste bien au poison, ce serait plutôt quelques décalitres. Qu'est-ce que cela fait là ?"

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, et aussi un peu effrayé, voire effrayé au-delà des niveaux de sécurité admissibles.

Il était très difficile de savoir si le capitaine Kurotsuchi était sérieux ou pas. Bien sûr, il était possible qu'il soit en train de se moquer d'eux parce qu'il avait envie de rigoler un bon coup. Mais il était également possible que l'ombre de sourire perceptible dans sa voix et à travers son masque vienne de l'allégresse de sa préparation intérieure à les découper en morceaux.

Plusieurs alternatives s'offraient à eux.

Il était possible de supposer qu'il était en train de blaguer, qu'il attendait juste une invitation à venir boire quelques décalitres de vin chaud, et qu'il suffisait de lui taper sur l'épaule et de le lui suggérer pour que tout s'arrange.

Sauf qu'une telle supposition était quelque peu périlleuse pour celui qui en prendrait la décision. Sans compter que la probabilité qu'elle fût vraie était, quoique non nulle, fort faible. On n'avait jamais vu le capitaine se joindre aux nombreuses et avinées célébrations de sa division. S'il avait le sens de la fête, c'était tout seul, chez lui, très personnel, et en fait personne ne s'était posé la question parce qu'elle exposait à d'horribles images mentales.

Il était aussi possible de lui expliquer du début le concept de joie, de fête et d'esprit de Noël - enfin, de la nouvelle année en l'occurence, mais c'était pareil. Ou presque. Cette indécision permettait de faire la fête en continu de l'un à l'autre. Mais c'était tout aussi dangereux. Peut-être plus. En fait, on se risquait assez peu à quantifier relativement les risques de mort sûre ; sauf quand on avait un peu de temps pour ça, bien sûr.

En fait, les diverses alternatives possibles qui étaient censées s'offrir s'effondraient toutes au moment où on essayait de les ramasser. Alors c'était un peu comme si rien ne s'offrait, comme les cadeaux de Noël de quand on n'a pas été gentil, qui sont des morceaux de charbon. Et encore, on a toujours besoin d'un peu de carbone chez soi.

D'un autre côté, ne pas répondre à une question du capitaine était aussi extrêmement dangereux ; et c'est Akon qui ouvrit la bouche en premier. Peut-être parce que c'était le plus courageux. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire tourner le raisonnement sus-narré en sa tête plus rapidement que tous les autres. Certainement pas parce qu'il avait le sens du sacrifice. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était stupide, mais cette hypothèse paraissait tellement absurde qu'on ne la formulait pas, même intérieurement, avant d'en avoir des preuves concrètes - le voir se faire déchiqueter par le capitaine Kurotsuchi, par exemple.

"Cela s'appelle du Feuerzangenbowle, capitaine. Nous expérimentons une coutume humaine. Allemande. Vous savez, pour la fin de l'année. Cela permet d'éviter la déperdition de chaleur..."

Le capitaine ne faisait pas mine de faire un grand sourire et de dire que tout était une bonne blague, ce qui faisait baisser la cote d'Akon.

C'est alors que Kusari attrape Akon par un pli de ses vêtements, et se mit à tirer très fort. Elle fit face à Mayuri et se mit à lui expliquer : "Excusez, capitaine, il va être l'heure. J'ai une expérience en cours, vous savez, avec le méthanéthiol, et Akon avait promis de m'aider pour des réglages délicats. Quelqu'un d'autre vous expliquera, ou on reviendra plus tard !"

Elle disparut dans la pièce voisine, avec Akon dans une main et le flacon dans l'autre.

La porte de communication étant soudain devenue porte de sortie, chacun se rappela qu'il avait un rôle urgent à tenir dans les expériences de Kusari avec le méthanéthiol. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu dire en quoi elle consistait, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait coutume de tout expliquer, après tout ? C'était crédible, n'est-ce pas ?

La vitesse avec laquelle les participants passèrent la porte aurait déconcerté n'importe quel spécialiste des écoulements de fluide.

Ce n'est qu'un certain nombre de quarts d'heure plus tard - que Kusari avait avec joie mis à profit pour se faire aider par ses amis, ils venaient de dire qu'ils étaient là pour ça, après tout - qu'Hiyosu osa passer la tête par le porte pour vérifier si le capitaine Kurotsuchi était toujours là.

Il confirma son départ. Les quelques personnes qui lui faisaient à peu près confiance pour ne pas mettre inutilement leur vie en danger - souvent celles qui avaient déjà commencé à boire, ou les nouveaux - se rassemblèrent autour de leur dispositif à Feuerzangenbowle, suivis des autres.

Personne n'avait pensé à faire une mesure précise de volume, aussi il était impossible de dire si le capitaine avait testé le mélange.

D'ailleurs, même s'il en avait bu, il aurait totalement pu compléter avec un poison quelconque pour réajuster le volume et faire valoir ses théories sur la rapidité idéale d'un empoisonnement. Et, le connaissant, ce ne serait pas détectable à moins de très longues et très complexes analyses.

C'était un délicat et pénible supplice, d'observer ce breuvage digne des dieux - enfin peut-être, ils n'avaient pas encore testé, mais c'était alléchant - qui probablement était parfaitement délicieux et buvable, mais de ne pas pouvoir y toucher, à cause d'un mince soupçon sur la probabilité que cela les tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il serait terrible de passer une soirée de Nouvel An sans avoir un coup dans le nez. Bien sûr, il y avait des réserves de sake, mais qu'était une séance d'alcoolisation sans expérimentation exotique ?

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de parvenir aux mêmes conclusions et de se lamenter en choeur, c'est Rin qui toussota avant de dire "Euh, il serait peut-être temps de sortir le reste du vin chaud, du rhum et du pain de sucre."

Tout le monde le regarda avec espoir ; il essaya sans grand succès de prendre un air classe et modeste en affirmant "Je ne doutais bien que ça arriverait..."

"Que le capitaine se ramènerait ?"

"Non, mais qu'il y aurait un problème quelconque..."

Personne n'avait rien à redire à un tel raisonnement. L'expérience le confirmait.

Il fut décidé de refiler le Feuerzangenbowle frelaté à la onzième ou à la huitième division, juste _pour voir_. Ils ne le refuseraient certainement pas, et cela dissiperait une intolérable incertitude.

Il fut aussi décidé de célébrer Rin et Kusari, qui étaient les héros de la soirée.

C'est en leur honneur que retentit jusqu'à tard dans la matinée la mélodie de "Joyeux anniversaire", en ayant remplacé toutes les paroles par "Feuerzangenbowle".

On pouvait arguer que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur exploit.

Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un hommage supplémentaire qui leur était rendu.

C'était la preuve irréfutable que chacun avait tellement profité de la soirée que plus personne n'était capable de trouver une chanson de remerciements dont les vers faisaient six syllabes.


End file.
